Pile ou Face
by BrunasseLucile
Summary: Os. Quand Draco Malfoy découvre un jeu de hasard Moldu, il faut bien qu'il en fasse profiter quelqu'un. Et qui de mieux qu'Hermione Granger ? Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça irait jusque là.


«_**M**_**alfoy, si c'est pile tu me fous la paix. Si c'est face tu me fous la paix !** » siffla une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.  
Il y a un mois, Malfoy avait découvert un jeu Moldu des plus génial. Lui qui adorait les jeux dû aux hasard était comblé. « **Comment un jeux aussi nul peut-il te tenir en admiration aussi longtemps ? Tu aurais pu trouvé quelque chose d'un peu moins... stupide !**  
- **Tsss, tsss, tsss ma petite Granger. Ne te défile pas. Alors pile ou face ?**  
- **Face !** » grogna Hermione de mauvaise foi.  
Malfoy jeta la pièce en l'air et la rattrapa avant de la retourner sur le haut de sa main. « **PILE ! Tu dois faire mes devoirs de Métamorphose pendant une semaine Granger !**  
- **Rêve !** »  
Hermione lui tourna le dos et rentra dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte. Son homologue jubilait intérieurement. Il s'allongea sur le canapé situé juste en face de la cheminée et fit tourner sa seule et unique pièce Moldu entre ses doigts. Il concoctait des plans, plus machiavélique les uns que les autres pour faire enrager sa Gryffondor préféré.

Draco était sur le terrain de Quidditch en train de s'entrainer quand il remarqua une silhouette se diriger vers le lac. En regardant un peu plus il remarqua que c'était Granger avec un livre dans les mains, bien entendu. Un immense sourire vint se poser sur son visage. Il descendit par terre et vint à la rencontre d'Hermione. « **Granger ! **  
- **Fous moi la paix !**  
- **Pile tu montes sur un balai, face je m'en vais.**  
- **Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas dans « Fous moi la paix » ?**  
- **Les quatre je crois. Alors pile ou face ?** » Demanda-t-il un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
Hermione l'ignora royalement et attendit qu'il s'éloigne. Mais le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
« **Ou est donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ?**  
- **Si tu avais une once d'intelligence, tu aurais deviné que je n'allais pas dire pile puisque c'est contre moi. Quand tu sauras jouer à un jeux complètement idiot sans te tromper peut-être que je te répondrai ! **» Cracha-t-elle.  
Draco resta figé, honteux de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Ce n'est que quand il vit Hermione rebrousser chemin qu'il lança la pièce.

« **GRANGER C'EST PILE ! J'AI GAGNE !** Hurla-t-il, heureux. **Comme je suis dans un bon jour, je t'autorise à prendre mon balai.**  
- **Va te trouver un autre cobaye pour tes jeux infantiles !**  
- **On se défile, Granger ?** »  
La pauvre Gryffondor s'arrêta. Elle était en proie à un dilemme. Si elle acceptait le défi de Malfoy, celui-ci ne la lâcherais pas pendant des mois. En plus elle ne savait presque pas voler. Mais si elle n'acceptait pas, il allait la traiter de peureuse pendant des mois. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers Malfoy. Il lui tendit son balai avec toujours son même sourire narquois sur le visage. « **Tiens moi ça, abruti !** » dit-elle en lui lançant son livre.  
Il attrapa le livre d'une main et fit une grimace en lisant le titre « _Comment n'obtenir que des Optimal aux ASPICS ?_ »  
« **Alors Granger, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?**  
- **Demain !** »  
Elle n'était vraiment pas sur d'elle et ça se voyait. Malfoy retenait son fou rire. Elle monta de quelques mètres avant d'essayer de redescendre. Malheureusement, elle fit un mouvement brusque et le balai accéléra. Elle fut projeter dans la neige. Malfoy était littéralement écroulé de rire. Il reprit son balai, jeta le livre à Hermione qui essaya de le rattraper, mais n'ayant pas des réflexes de joueurs de Quidditch le livres l'effleura à peine avant de finir sa course dans le lac.  
« **MALFOY !** » Hurla-t-elle.  
Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Alors elle eut une idée. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeux là avec elle, il allait perdre.  
« **Malfoy ! Pile tu plonges dans le lac et tu récupères mon livre. Face c'est moi qui y vais**. »  
Elle lança la pièce. Elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux, pourtant quand elle le fit, elle faillit exploser de joie.  
« **Dans l'eau et tout de suite !** »  
Draco devint blême et toute son assurance s'envola. Hermione arborait son sourire narquois et tapait du pieds, d'un signe d'impatience.  
« **Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, Sang-impur !** »  
Cependant, Draco entra dans le lac et en ressortit une minute plus tard, complètement gelé, le livre à la main. Hermione le lui arracha des mains et partit direction le château et les chaudes salles communes.

« **Je me vengerai, Granger !** »  
Drago laissa Hermione tranquille pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait dû faire un détour à l'infirmerie le lendemain car il avait pris froid. Hermione jubilait.

Deux jours avant le bal de Noël, Malfoy était venu voir Hermione à la table des Gryffondors sous les regards curieux de bon nombre d'élèves.  
« **Granger ! Face je vais au bal avec Luna. Pile tu va au bal avec moi !**  
- **J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un **» répondit la brunette en lançant un regard à Ron.  
Draco haussa les épaules et lança la pièce. A son plus grand bonheur elle tomba sur pile.  
« **Je t'attendrai à 20h devant les portes de la Grande Salle**. »  
Et il partit. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au bal avec Malfoy, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, sa dignité en prendrait un coup. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès de son ex-cavalier et ce n'est que quand elle demanda à Luna si elle voulait bien y aller avec Ron et qu'elle répondit par l'affirmatif que ce dernier se calma.

Le jour du bal Hermione était resplendissante dans sa robe qui lui donnait des allures de fées. Plusieurs garçons se retournèrent quand elle descendit les marches menant à la Grande Salle, mais ce fut surtout Draco qui fut époustouflé. Bien qu'il soit lui-même époustouflant dans son smoking. « **Pile tu me fais un compliment. Face tu te tais** » murmura Hermione en souriant.  
Elle prit sa pièce et la lança. Draco y jeta un œil et fit un sourire. Il devait se taire. Il lui proposa son bras et ils entrèrent les deux dans la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie. Ils dansèrent jusque tard et prirent le chemin de leur salle commune un peu éméché. Draco s'arrêta d'un coup et Hermione se cogna contre lui.  
« **Pile je t'aide, face tu te débrouilles **» dit-il.  
Après quelque secondes, Draco pris la main d'Hermione pour la relever. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco enfouit son visage dans les boucles soyeuses de son homologue et celle-ci cala sa tête contre son épaule.  
« **Face tu m'embrasses... **murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
- **Et pile tu m'embrasses **» continua-t-il.  
Elle lança la pièce mais la laissa tomber. Elle allait se baisser pour la ramasser mais Draco l'en empêcha et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se séparèrent, front contre front.  
« **Dois-je en déduire que c'était face ?** Dit-elle, une sourire aux lèvres.  
- **Je ne sais pas, on devrait relancer la pièce**. »  
Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Ils allèrent jusque dans la chambre de Draco, s'arrêtant presque tout les mètres pour s'embrasser.  
« **Pile tu ôtes ta chemise, face ton pantalon**, rit-elle.  
- **Non, j'ai mieux. Pile je t'ôte ta magnifique robe et face tes sous-vêtements**.  
- **Comment comptes-tu ôter les sous-vêtements avant la robe **? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- **Au diable cette maudite pièce, j'ai décidé que ce serait pile et un Malfoy a toujours raison !** »  
Elle rit et s'abandonna dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi.

Deux ans plus tard, Hermione est Draco était devant l'autel, près à être unis par les liens du mariage.  
« **Mlle Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy comme époux ?**  
- **Si c'est pile oui, sinon non**. » répondit-elle en souriant.  
Le prêtre se racla la gorge mais la lionne lança tout de même la pièce. Les personnes réunit pour cette union regardèrent la pièce voler et retinrent tous leur souffle au moment du verdict.  
« **Oui,** répondit-elle.  
- **Bien. Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous...**  
- **Oui**, coupa-t-il.  
- **Mais, tu n'as même pas lancé la pièce !** S'offusqua Hermione.  
- **Si, tu l'as fait à ma place il y a à peine quelques secondes.** »  
Elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser. Le prêtre referma son livre d'un coup sec et partit, furieux de ne plus pouvoir faire un mariage dans les règles. Ah, ses jeunes de nos jours. Aucun respect envers les traditions.

Au moment du dessert, Hermione se leva et demanda le silence.  
« **Draco, pile ou face ?**  
- **Hum... Face **? Répondit-il, se demandant ce que lui réservait sa femme.  
- **Bien joué... Papa !** »  
Draco mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que venait de lui annoncer Hermione. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il allait être papa !


End file.
